1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spraying apparatus suitable for both paint and heavy viscous materials, such as drywall joint compound, elastomeric paint and other heavy pastes commonly used in construction. More particularly, this invention pertains to an adapter for enhancing the atomizing capability of an otherwise-conventional gun for such spraying apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods for application of atomized particles of coating material (e.g. drywall joint compound) to a surface to produce a texturized effect have included, for example, aerosols and the so-called hopper gun.
Each of the above methods has significant drawbacks. The costs associated with aerosol application of coatings essentially limits such methods to patching and other jobs of relatively-limited scope. A hopper gun is a bulky device that is held or carried by a workman while disbursing atomized material. The material is gravity-fed from a hopper that comprises a part of the gun. The hopper portion of the gun lies above an outlet and an atomization chamber that is fed air from a compressor. The weight of the material carried in the hopper gun can be excessive and greatly taxing to the workman. A hopper gun may carry up to two gallons of material while one-half gallon of material may be required for texturized coating of a ceiling (while, of course, holding the hopper gun overhead). As a result, frequent work stoppages (involving not only refilling of the hopper but also cleaning of the gun) are required, prolonging and complicating jobs of any significant scope.